Midnight Dreams
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: one-shot::She was a dreamer but didn't believe in them becoming true...until a prince charming came in...ExB A Cinderella story...Disclaimer:: Not mine::


_**Hey, guys I wrote this short story out of nowhere, so here it is. It's like Cinderella. I hope you guys like it. Please support me by reviewing! :P thanks and enjoy!!!**_

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

_**Placed in the late 1800's**_

"Come on Bella, you have to come." My best and only friend Alice insisted.

"As much as I would love to I can't" I frowned.

It was here, for the first time in the world, there was going to be a huge dance for the prince. Prince Edward. He was the most charming man known to men…or in this case women. He had dazzling green eyes that were always shining. He had bronze hair that were always messy but they looked perfect on him. He was tall and lean but he had muscles. He was _the_ prince charming.

His family had been ruling for years and it was his turn to take the throne. That is why he was looking for someone to settle down with. For that his parents held a ball throughout the whole world and he has to attend every ball until he finds the right one. Of course every girl would be there, at the ball and that's why I can't be. I already know that I'm not _enough_ for the prince or any one for that matter, and so I don't want to humiliate myself any more. As if out of the whole population he would pick me.

"PLLLLLLLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE Bella. For me?" Alice pouted. But it wasn't going to work on me today. Nope not today.

"Listen Alice…I…it wouldn't make sense to me to go to the ball. Really Alice please look at me. these people, people at school make fun of me and I really don't want royalty to make fun of me." I frowned "and besides…I have to help my mom." I turned around from the river bank and started walking towards my little house.

I was the second oldest child in my family. My father is very, very old and he cant work so we don't get much money. My older sister got married and lives with her husband, still in this old village, sends us as much money as she can. My younger sister who is only four and my little brother who is ten get tutored from me. I, myself, am 17. my mom says that if I don't get married soon we will all die because they need my husband to support us.

But I'm scared. My sister's husband may be helpful but he doesn't love her. He only married her because he couldn't find anyone else, as he said so. My parents never loved each other either. Or they use to but they say it dies down. I never want to get married to someone who can't love me back. I'd die.

We may be poor but this whole time, since I was growing up, I would read or hear books about fairytale land where everything is suppose to be happy. But I had to grow out of the whole Cinderella story or my mom says I won't be able to get anywhere.

Alice dropped me home and I went inside with the little pot I filled with water.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I went into the small kitten we had. Our house wasn't really big, we had only one big living room but dad, when he was young, got married, to mom, and started building walls for her. I believe he still loves her but they fight…a lot.

"hey honey, did you bring the water?" she got up from the ground.

"right here." I put the sink. I was about to go to my room, that I share with my brother, but my mom stopped me.

"Bella wait a second honey." I walked back to her.

"yeah mom?" I sat down besides her.

"you know about the ball right?" where was this going?

"yeah."

"well what do you want to wear? I was thinking I could give you my drees I wore for my marriage, that would looks so pretty on you, maybe I could stitch something up-"

"whoa, mom, hold on for a second" I cut her off. "I'm not going." Moms eyebrows furrowed.

"And why not?" she inquired.

"mom please… I don't want to go. Please don't make me." I pouted.

"Nonsense!" she yelled. "You will go. You and your sister, both!" she shouted. My sister?

"Lizzie is going?" I asked curiously.

"Lizzie? Oh no Bella, your sister Miriam." Miriam?

"but Miriam is married mom." Did my mom lose it or something?

"Yes, so?" is she serious?!

"Mom! How could you say that!" I shouted and got up form besides her.

"Keep the voice down Bella!" she got up as well. "the prince won't like a girl that raises her voice." She said.

The prince? Is this all about?

"Mom, don't worry. I know he won't choose me." I reassured.

"And why wouldn't he?"

"because mom!" I yelled "mom there are so many others girls that are way better for him. He…he just wouldn't like me. I'd bore or disgust him." I looked away.

My mom silently came over to me and raised my chin for me to meet her eyes.

"Bella, you are beautiful. Trust me. I know that you will become a princess once, if not something else, but better. Really Bella, don't think so low of your self or-"

"or you won't be able to get anywhere in your life." I recited with her and then joined the laughter. "But mom. Miriam's married. That's not good." I was still in shock.

"oh Bella your so innocent. The more girls there from me the better. I was thinking that I could send Lizzie there." I pondered off and my eyes widened.

"Mom, Lizzie's only 4" I reminded her.

"oh Bella I know. I was thinking that there might be a young child there that could be friend with her so you know…when they grow up." I just nodded. I didn't want to fight with here because it isn't pretty when she gets mad.

I walked away and into my small room. Ethan was fast asleep. Sigh. Maybe I have to win the prince's heart, to help my family. I have to do something.

I slept thinking about me and the prince…and the dance floor. I wish it were me…

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me roughly.

"ugh! I'm up! Stop!" I shouted. I opened my eyes to see Miriam shaking me.

"Boy, you're a tough sleeper." She joked I jumped off my bed and hugged her, tightly.

"Miriam! I've missed you so much!" Miriam was two years older than me and well it was the little and big sisters fight but we never had much of those. We really loved each other.

"Shhh" she shushed me and pointed towards the still sleepy Ethan. I blushed. I ran quickly to the bathroom and got dressed in a light gold skirt that reached below my knees and a red long sleeve shirt. I didn't have many clothes but whatever didn't fit Miriam, she gave them to me. that's how we got clothes, we passed down our clothes.

I got out and grabbed Miriam's hand and walked outside to the still sleepy town.

"So Bella, how are you?" Even though we lived in a very small village, we didn't get to meet each other much.

"I've…been…well" I concluded hesitantly.

She turned to me. "Uh-oh, I see a problem somewhere what's up?" sigh, she knew me too well. I didn't want to tell her, but I knew that I couldn't keep anything hidden from her either so what's there to lose?

"Miriam...I…mom wants me to go to the ball." I told her.

"and?" she asked confused.

"I can't do it Miriam! I just can't!" I yelled and walked near the river.

"why not, Jason will drive you there." Jason is her husband.

"But I can't. you know people still hate me here, in the school. All the girls make fun of me and tell me I'm ugly-"

"And you believe them?" she asked, a little mad.

I nodded. "yes. What's there not to believe?"

"Bella, you're crazy." She laughed.

"that's what they say." I smiled sadly at her.

"Aww" she held her arms out for a hug and I just slumped in them. "Bells, honey, your not ugly nor are you crazy. You're…a…a dreamer that's it!" she exclaimed.

"Dreamer?" why would she call me that.

She nodded her head, yes "Yeah, you dream…a lot. And you know what? Dreamers go after their dreams." I looked down.

"hey look here." She raised my chin. "promise me you will go after your dreams. Promise me that you won't listen to people who complain on you. Promise me that you will stay true to yourself. Promise me-"

I cut her off "That's a lot of promises to keep." We laughed.

"Promise me." she frowned. I nodded. We hugged. I hope everything goes well at the ball tomorrow.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for the ball tonight. I had already went and told Alice that I will be attending the ball and she was more than happy. Miriam was going too and when I asked about her that if she's okay with being all married when she already is married she said that her husband didn't mind but he encouraged it as long as he got money as well. I was still in shock.

All the girls were running out of there homes and going to others to ask for something they need. My mother had given me the blue dress she wore on her marriage. I wasn't surprised that it was torn and old. She had given the same dress for me sister to wear when she was getting married. This is going to be embarrassing. My mom patched some parts up and there was this button at the back that won't close so my mom hid it with my hair, which were curled up and reached my waist. She gave me this mask made out of plate. I don't think I would want to wear. (AN: It's a masquerade ball…)

"mom, this is so embarrassing." I blushed.

"Nonsense Bella, you look beautiful," she turned away to help my sister but not before I heard her whisper 'if only I was younger' UGH! YUCK!

* * *

Jason drove us; he had a horse that was attached to a wooden wagon. I hid my face as I saw the other girls from the village point and laugh at me. Why couldn't we just walk?

We had arrived at the magnificent castle. It was so big and huge…and…amazing. It was shining and glowing. I saw that before me there were elegant carriages. Ladies got out with formal dressing nothing like me or my sister.

Jason stopped around the corner where no one could see us and turned to us. "All right good luck girls." As soon as we got off he rode away. I gulped and looked back at the enormous castle.

"It's okay Bella. It'll be alright." Miriam rubbed my back.

We walked to the door. All the girls we had passed yet just gave us a disapproving look. I looked to Miriam who had her eyes straight forward, ignoring everyone. Man she had guts.

As we reached the door and passed the hallways the guard by the stairs leading it the ballroom.

"Name and where are you from?"

"I'm Miriam and this is Bella and we came from a hospital, come on Bella" she linked her arms with mine and started walking but the guard stopped us.

"Not so fast…you have to tell me from where you are from." He insisted.

"Does it really matter?" Miriam raised her eyebrows.

He cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am it matters."

"Fine. We're from the Cambridge family." I almost laughed. Cambridge was the name of our little village.

"I don't know any-"

Miriam cut him off, "you don't know anything. Can we go now?"

He shook his head "yes, ma'am have a good day." He looked away.

I laughed as we walked down the stairs. "Good job Miriam." I laughed.

My eyes flew open in shock when my feet touched the golden ballroom floor. It was huge. There were stairs at the perimeter and on them were tables, white clothed and comfortable chairs. I can't wait to sit on them. The tables were on the right and the left because straight ahead of me was the stage where the king and queen sat. I looked right at them. They were all so beautiful. There was the king, King Carlisle, sat on the right while Queen Esme sat on the left on the big thrones. On the smaller throne there were the princes and the only princess. Jasper, he was the single prince but he didn't have to marry. Prince Emmett was adopted so he can't take on the throne and he was married to Rosalie, the most beautiful girl known the man kind. (PIC ON PROFILE!)

On the sides of the ballroom were tables full with A LOT of foods and drinks. My stomach growled. Miriam looked over to me and raised her eyebrows. I blushed.

"Go ahead and eat. I'm gonna go find someone worthy." Grinned as I rolled my eyes at her. I walked over to the table to get something to eat when I realized there was someone there.

* * *

"Alice?" I called out. The tiny girl with spiked hair, turned around.

"Bella! Yay! You made it! I love your dress. Way better than mines" Alice dress was even more patched up than mine and her mask was made out of a paper plate too, but she looked really nice.

"No, you look nice Alice. This is my moms dress. And this mask is-"

"Made out of paper plate?" we laughed "yeah mines too." She admitted and I nodded.

Suddenly I felt something cool behind my neck. I turned around to see the most beautiful guy with gorgeous green eyes. He was wearing a silver mask with heavy designs all around it. He, himself, was wearing a sliver outfit fit for a prince. But if he's a prince what was he doing here? Must be someone else. (PICS OF MASKS AND EDWARDS OUTFIT ON PROFILE!)

"um, your back button was open." He blushed. Oh wow, his voice. So sweet and velvet. I blushed as well. I thought my hair were covering it for that button never closes.

"it's closed now." I looked up at him, eyes wide. How did he manage to close it? It was impossible.

WAIT! He's waiting for me to say something. "Um, thank you" I whispered in a shy voice and looked down, examining my slippers.

"uh, would you like to dance?" I looked back at him, shocked. Does he really want to dance with me?

"She would love to dance with you. Go ahead." Alice came out of nowhere and pushed me to him. he laughed as I glared at Alice who was preoccupied with a blonde guy. I looked back at my prince charming.

He took my hand and slipped one around my waist. My one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. I could feel his muscles as he moved us around.

"um, I really can't dance." I blushed.

"it's okay, it's all in the leading." I smiled. I got dazzled. He's so beautiful. Who is he? Just like out of a fairytale.

"hello? Are you there?" a hand waved in front of my face.

"sorry, did you say something?" I woke up from my daydreaming.

"I asked your name." he smiled again as if he knew he was dazzling me.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I compromised. No way was I going to tell him anything without getting anything it return.

"It's Anthony." He looked away. Anthony? That name doesn't fit him. But oh well. What do I know?

"my name is Bella." I said. His eyes flashed back to mine and he smiled a killer crooked smiled. Oh god! I think I'm going to faint.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I smiled and looked away, of course blushing.

After that, we kept talking. I got to know a lot about him. He likes to play his piano, he likes listening to music, his favorite color is NOW brown and he said its because of my eyes. Plus, he knows the prince very closely. His favorite food is pizza (AN: pizza was made first in the 16th century but it was known after the 1700s, so yeah…). I told him I have never tried pizza and so he laughed and promised me that he will give me one. I was excited at the thought of meeting him again.

We danced a little more and asked each other question. When the song ended, I was about to move away when he pulled me closer to him.

"would you like to go outside for a walk?" he asked, dipping down to my ear. After that, I could only nod. He smiled that crooked smile again and led me outside. I was aware of everyone's eyes on me but I didn't care.

We got out to a beautiful garden and walked to the river where the garden was connected to another garden by a bridge. It was all so beautiful and surreal. I gaped at the beauty in front of me as Anthony laughed. I looked around to see that there was absolutely no one here.

"Anthony? Are we allowed here?" I whispered to him.

He nodded, "I'm pretty sure we won't get in trouble." And then he laughed. Why was he laughing?"

"Want to walk?" he asked. I nodded.

Then we were walking. We walked and talked a lot. Our hands were still tied together, sending me electrics shots through my whole body. I don't know how long it had been since we were walking and we never stopped. But I realized that it was getting very, very dark.

"Anthony? What time is it?" I asked him.

He checked his watch, which was also silver,(AN: watches were made in the 1600s…) and looked back at me. "it's about 2 o'clock." He looked away and then back at me. "do you want to go inside now?" he asked. Was there sadness in his voice?

Did I want to go inside? It was 2 o'clock, my and my friend might be worried about me. but then again I was here with the man of my dreams. I can't leave him and something tells me that he didn't want to leave me either. so I shook my head no at him. Hr grinned.

"good. Um, you want to sit down? We've been walking for hours." He led me to a bench by the river. It was a beautiful scenery. So magical. The moons shine reflected on the pure water. Wow. Am I dreaming? Suddenly the wind blew hard and I shivered. Got its getting cold out here. Then I felt something warm around me. I looked up at Anthony placing his jacket on me.

"No, Anthony, really it's okay." I reassured him.

"Bella. Please. Wear it, it's sold out here." I gave up. How could I not when he looks at me like that. Smoldering me with his eyes. I looked back at the moving river.

"Bella…" Anthony called out to me. when I looked back at him his leaned forward. God! What was he gonna do? "you're really beautiful Bella." His forehead touched mine and we both closed our eyes.

"You have nicest brown eyes and soft hair. You look like an angle in you blue dress. You smell really nice and you feel really warm. You laugh is so musical and your voice is so sweet. Bella, you're the dream girl. The girl of my dreams. Your smart, funny, intelligent, pretty. Everything a girl needs but don't have, you have it. Bella…can I see you?" I opened my eyes to see his eye staring back at me with…love. I nodded, giving him permission to take of my mask. As he did, his eyes went up in shock. Does he hate me now?

He smiled and cupped my cheek with his hand and leaned forward until out foreheads touched again. "I was right, you're beautiful. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I don't know how I could love someone in such a short amount of time but…I did. I fell in love with him.

Anthony looked down…at my lips? And then he looked back at me. I pushed myself to him and kissed him. I kissed him. And he kissed me back. It was the most amazing moment of my life. I never want it to end.

Then there was a huge noise. We broke apart and just looked at each other but actually listening to the voice "Ladies and Gentlemen's, thank you all for being here tonight. Now it is time for farewell but not before my son, Prince Edward picks his bride. If not, we would have a ball somewhere else. Thank you again." My eyes widened. I totally forgot about Prince Edward. Oh no what am I going to do now! My mom is going to kill me. I pushed away from Anthony and got up from the bench, going inside the castle. But Anthony stopped me.

"Bella, where are you going? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, worriedly. Tears fell down my cheek which worried him even more. "Bella? I'm sorry for kissing you…I thought…that…you" he looked down. He thinks it's his fault?

"No Anthony. It's my fault I'm sorry. I was here for the prince. And I have to marry him…I…I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything I promise. I…" I sobbed "I really do love you Anthony but…I…I have to find the prince…not for me, but for my family. I'm so sorry. I…" I looked away. I turned around but before going back to the palace, I turned back to Edward and gave him a small kiss. A kiss to remember…for him…for me…then I ran inside.

* * *

"Miriam?" I shouted trying to find my sister. I found her sitting at one of the tables. "Miriam?!" I shouted as I found her. Miriam looked up at me and she looked sad. "Miriam? What wrong?" I sat next to her.

"I miss Jason." She said. I was shocked.

"Did you dance with anyone?" she shook her head.

"Did anyone ask you for a dance?" she nodded. "Well why didn't you dance with them?"

She looked at me like I was missing something "I missed Jason." It looked like she had tears in her eyes. Oh wow…I never thought that she ever loved him, but now…

"Did the prince say anything?" I asked her but she shook her head, no. sigh where is he? "I'm going to go look around for him.

I searched and searched for him everywhere, but everyone was wearing a mask. Oh no! My mask! Anthony has it! Ugh I had to return it to my mom! Now she's really going to kill me. so now I'm searching for the Prince and Anthony. On my way I saw Alice dancing with the same blonde form before except this time, neither of them had masks on and the blonde was the prince…Prince Jasper?! What is Alice doing with him? oh my god! Alice is dancing with a prince! Hey Maybe prince Jasper know where prince Edward is. I walked over to them. when Alice saw me coming she smiled and waved her arm for me to come over. Jasper turned around to me.

"Bella! Ok Bella, this is Jasper. And Jasper this is Bella, my best friend!" she hugged me.

"Pleased to meet you Bella" Jasper bowed. Whoa a prince just bowed down in front of me. what was a I supposed to do. So I did a little nod.

"Likewise" I whispered and then turned to Alice. "Alice, have you seen prince Edward?"

"My brother?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "Well, he's about to go on now. He…is…right…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen." The voice cut Jasper off and everyone, especially the girls, started jumping and shouting.

"….there." Jasper finished and smiled at me before turning back to the man on the stage.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who came here. It really means a lot to me that you all are helping me out. Fortunately, I have found someone here." Tears gathered in my eyes. "She's really beautiful and amazing. If you can find her, go ahead, I'm just telling you what she looks like. She has shining brown eyes, brown curling hair, and the most beautiful smiled ever. She kind of short, maybe about 5'4 but short looks good on her." He laughed. Why does his voice sound so familiar. I turned around, heading for the door slowly, but Prince Edward continued. "she has a musical laugh and a very sweet voice. She looks like an angle in her blue dress that she wore today. She smells very, very nice. Like strawberry and freesia. She's really warm too. She's the girl of my dreams. She's my dream girl." My eyes widened and I stopped walking but I didn't turn around yet, I was too confused too. Prince Edward continued "she's smart, funny, intelligent and very pretty. Everything a girl need but don't have it, she has it. Bella…can I see you?" everyone gasped and I turned around in shock. Anthony? I stood there, staring at him wide eyed, with him staring back at me with the same love in his eyes I saw before.

"Will you come here Bella?" Prince Edward, or Anthony as I knew him, raised his hands. But I couldn't move…still in shock. I felt someone pushing me.

"Go Bella, your prince is waiting for you." Alice gave me a final push as Jasper came next to her, smiling at me. I looked back at Edward and walked up the stage, stopping next to him.

"Bella?" Edward turned to me "I'm sorry I lied to you. but I thought that if you knew who I really was, you would like me anymore. You won't talk to me anymore. I needed that. I wanted you to talk to me for who I am not for what I am. And I understand that I was wrong. You're not that kind of girl Bella. You're different…and better...way better than any other girl I have ever seen in my whole life. Bella, I love you, I really do." He kneeled down on one knee and I gasped. This can not be happening. "Bella, I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" he held out an opened velvet box and in it was a ring that almost made me faint.

The ring was so beautiful. It was silver with a huge diamond in the middle with a smaller diamond on each side of it. The band was made up of even smaller diamonds. It was breathtaking. Tears fell down my cheek. (PIC ON PROFILE!)

I realized that everyone was waiting for my response. So I looked back at Edward and nodded. I just couldn't say anything. Edward's face lit up with his crooked smiled as he place the gorgeous ring on my finger. He got up and brought me closer to him, our foreheads touching.

"I really love you Bella." He smiled and looked at me.

"I love you too, Anthony." I choked out and smiled teasingly.

"You're a really bad girl." He tried to glare but he kept failing.

"too bad your stuck with me." I replied.

"hmm… I like the sound of that." He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Me too." I closed me eyes as well, welcoming his warm embrace.

"Forever?" he asked.

I nodded. "Forever." And I ended my fairytale story with a kiss.

* * *

_**An: this is not one of the short stories I was working on. I was about to sleep one day and this story just came to my mind so I started writing. I think it was sweet. ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! REVIEW!!!**_

_**Tell me is you want a sequel. I have something in my mind but I don't want to write it for nothing :P**_


End file.
